Talk:Golden Freddy/@comment-98.203.145.31-20141216090224
I have serious troubles with this guy and I need some help. And before we go any farther, if anyone is wondering, this is on mobile. This can lead to some upsides and some downsides. The most prominent upside being you have more fingers to move instead of jsut one cursor. Sure you can only do one thing at a time, but you can get to the other side of the screen so much quicker. The main downsides being the Mobile version is glitchy. Some rooms don't have proper images, like Bonnie will not appear in Party Room 4 camera when he's there, and Freddy will not appear in the game room. Also, some queues are missing, like Toy Bonnie does not do a skateboard maneuver when you put on the mask, and Mangle does not make a radio noise, so you have to guess when they've left. Nonetheless, I made it eventually. I'm trying to unlock all the plushies, now that I've beaten night 6. I figure they're cute, and mean something to those who actually know how to get them. this is my predicament. You see, I have beaten every custom night that does not have Golden Freddy. Even 20/20/20/20. I'm able to do this because I view who's active, what their path is, and how to avoid them. Toy animatronics? Check the vents, put on the Freddy head if someone's poking their head out. Old animatronics? Check the main hall, and always put the Freddy head down when exiting the camera. No problem, I have the strategy. But notice what I said about beating the ones without Golden Freddy. This is because Golden Freddy has the cheapest f*** trick. On Night 6, I never experienced this, I don't know why. But when I do anything with GF, even just the cupcake challenge with everyone at five, it's him that gets me. Since it's mobile and they don't let you customize it, I can't get practice beating him because my PC version is not to Night 7 yet. But what he does is so stupid I don't know how it works. I shall provide an example from my attempt at Cupcake Challenge. I had just finished getting rid of old Bonnie when I flashed the hall and saw Golden Freddy's head. no problem, I read up on these things. I do proper procedures, enter camera to wind up box, put it down and put on the Freddy head just in time to deflect his attack in the office. He vanished out of view from his sitting position so I thought I was all good. I checked the vents, no one there. Checked the hall, Foxy was there as usual. No problem. After, I opened up the camera to wind the box again, and halfway through the winding, then, and ONLY then, did he jumpscare me. I'm not sure why this happens, especially at a lower difficulty. Maybe 10/20 I could understand, but 10/5? That shouldn't happen. I've done it multiple times too, and my results are as follows: Just quickly putting it on like people have done on PC will not work. He disappears, but still jumpscares later. Putting it on long enough for him to disappear in the PC version does not work either. The jumpscare takes longer but it is there. Putting it on for about as long as it would take to get rid of Old Bonnie or Chica or so in your room, might work. I only tested it once before I got Golden Freddy jumpscared later, but that I can confirm was just another appearance later. So someone please, help me figure out what to do. I want the plushies, they're so cute :3 Scott would make a fortune selling them IRL as merchandise.